User blog:Crazybone5000/~The Official Crazy's Big Brother UK S1~
' Bea: '''Hello, I am Bea Diller, well-known for winning BB5 and playing a strong game in BB8, I am here to host the official Crazy's Big Brother UK Season 1. Each episode will have a different page, so keep your eyes open on the activity page to participate. This season eight newbies around the United Kingdom will come on down to compete in this exciting and interactive season of Big Brother. However, each season they will be joined by four people who have had experience of reality television before. This season we have chosen Big Brother back in the states to represent this season. Four returnees will compete alongside this all-new cast in a whole new style of Big Brother. Will they be targetted or will they win it all? Find out on Big Brother UK! Now it's time to reveal the cast. First lets introduce these newbies! '''Bea: '''First up we have Allan Grittle - Allan is a very, very intelligent guy, and a super-fan with an unheard of amount of knowledge of the US game. However, he thinks the UK game is full of wierdos and idiots - but with this new edition, and being the closest thing to the US version, Allan decided to give it a go. '''Bea: '''Our second houseguest coming into the house is a woman called Charlie Holmes. Now, Charlie is one of the bigger personalities this season - going through a lot including giving birth and modelling for page three in the 'Sun' newspaper, Charlie has had her fair share of drama. Despite maintaining her fiery and sassy personality, Charlie is going all-out to win for her daughter, Maree-Adelyn, she feels the money would bring a better life and hopefully turn a corner and being a new chapter of her life. '''Bea: '''The third houseguest that will be entering the Big Brother UK house is Delaney Marshall. The optime of successfull, Delaney passes with flying colours in anything she does. Getting a master's degree in Journalism and is now a news journalist; Delaney always puts 100% of her effort into anything she does. Delaney comes into the house as a more introverted person and she may find it hard connecting with other members of the house, but she's not gonna lay down and die. '''Bea: '''Now, Draven is definitely someone who's going to blow up the house and make things exciting. With his own unique style, Draven isn't afraid to tell people what he thinks. A very outspoken person - Draven will probably rub people the wrong way and might have trouble making friends. However, he'll certaintly be a fun person to watch for the public and a wildcard in the public vote. '''Bea: '''Julia, I think is going to fade into the background very quickly in the house. With so many massive personalities it's going to be hard for Julia to shine, and the United Kingdom don't warm to quiet personalities. I, however, think Julia is a very fun and lovely person, I just don't think this is the right game for someone like her but lets hope she proves me wrong. '''Bea: '''Our next houseguest to enter the house is Myles. Myles is a very laid-back person, he doesn't really care what people think about him and what you see is what you get. I think Myles is going to do quite well at making inter-personal relationships in the house, however, I don't know if the public will warm to him, he's a calm figure in the house, and it's whether the audience will appreciate that or not. '''Bea: '''Looking at this cast and whether Olivia is a nice person or not she fades into the background, much like Julia. She's not going to be a massive personality and I can see her and Julia being good friends in the house. I think Olivia may go far, but I honestly see no chance of taking the half million pounds at the end. '''Bea: '''Sam is probably one of the coolest dudes I've ever talked to, he's ''so ''laid-back and can almost get away with saying anything and he'll just laugh and everyone would just forget about what he said. He's that type of guy. I think that's going to help his relationships in the house and public perception. I think Sam could take it to the end and win, it all depends on how the housemates warm to him. '''Bea: '''And now I present to you, people of the Fan Fiction community the four returnees from Big Brother in the US! . . . . '''BRONTE D'ACQUISTO!' Bronte returns to Big Brother after a dissapointing Big Brother campaign in the eighteenth season of the American franchise. Proving to be a very intellectual player, Bronte surprised everyone by being a physical competitor and making good social connections, with this she became an early fan favourite. However things started to go down hill as she ended up in the minority and was swiftly evicted. Now, she's back with a vengeance and hopes to get redemption. . . . . JESSIE GODDERZ! Jessie is a very well-known figure in the Big Brother community - making regular returns into the house for humorous reasons and challenges, Jessie is loved to be hated by America. His cocky personality rubbed the house the wrong way in both of his seasons, but this just made him all the more lovable, now he turns to the United Kingdom to show the UK what's Mr. Pectacular is all about! . . . . JENNIFER VASQUEZ! Jennifer may not be as well-known as the previous two, for the one reason that she competed a LONG time ago. On Big Brother 6 Jennifer was a massive character that made a lot of impact in and around the game. Best known for breaking a deal with Kaysar Rhida when winning HoH, Jennifer also kept the house lively with a fierce rivalry with Janelle Pierzina. Jennifer comes to the United Kingdom for an all-new Big Brother experience. . . . . HOWARD OVERBY! Howard may have been an early evictee from his season but was still in contention for America's Favourite Houseguest. I feel this optimises how popular he was and how kind-hearted he was. A very strong and kind person, Howard endured a very racist season and still kept a smile on his face. Howard comes to the UK to experience Big Brother in a different light that is hopefully positive. '''Bea: '''And with that we wrap up the whole cast, be sure to stay tuned because, the first episode of nominations and vote to evict will be out soon. Who will be the first person evicted and what twists have Big Brother got in store this season.. Find out right here, on Big Brother! Category:Blog posts